Nina's Death
by Capta1nAmanda
Summary: Considering Nina never got a proper death in the BBC show Being Human, I decided to do my best to honor my favorite character with a real death. (My first fic)


Nina's Death

Summary: Considering Nina never got a proper death in the BBC show Being Human, I decided to do my best to honor my favorite character with a real death.

Obviously all characters belong to the BBC and Toby Whithouse.

"Nina please!"

"George! It's just a simple walk! I'll be back in ten minutes. I just need a little fresh air."

"Nina the vampires!" George said quietly, as if the baby in his arms would recognize the word.

"Ten minutes George. Besides, Eve can stay here in the house; nice and safe. I won't be gone long!" Nina gave Eve a little poke on the nose, making the baby's face crinkle with laughter.

George sighed, and smiled slightly. "Alright. Just… be cautious? Please?"

"I promise I will." Nina smiled and stood on her tip toes so she could give George a small peck on the cheek.

George looked passionately into her warm, hazel-blue eyes, and she into his. "I love you." He said softly.

"I know."

She broke from George's embrace, turned around, and walked through the two doors; unaware that she would never see that house again.

After walking out the doors, Nina took two lefts, so that she was walking down along the side of the B&amp;B she called home. The full moon was in three days, so she could smell and hear almost everything within a three mile radius. She heard the kids laughing down the street; she heard the engines of cars from the neighborhood over; and she smelled the enticing aroma of the bakery down the road. _Maybe I can pick up something for George for his worrying, _Nina thought. She made her way to the bakery, and was there in about five minutes. A small bell dinged as she opened the door. A short older man appeared from the back room.

"What can I do you for, miss?" He asked kindly.

Nina observed the various cakes and breads, neatly organized beneath the glass. She saw a small label that said "Miniature Apple Pies."

Nina pointed at the small pastries. "I'll take six of those, please." _George loves apple pies. _Thought Nina. She paid the kind shop keeper, and left; hurrying home to show George what she bought. She could just imagine the excitement on his face. She walked up the street happily. _I should take walks more often. The fresh air is doing me good. _

Nina was so caught up in how George would react to his treat, she didn't notice the four men and one woman walking behind her.

"Oi!" Shouted the tallest ginger from behind her.

Nina assumed the people behind her were talking to someone else.

"Oi you! Oi I'm talking to you ye damn dog!"

_No._

Nina began walking fast, and she could hear them walking faster behind her; taunting her.

"Oi goldie! Is the little Labrador going back to her master?" The vampires behind her all laughed.

Nina felt sick. She turned around swiftly and kicked the tall ginger right in his knackers. His abnormally pale face when slightly red, and he crashed to the ground; cradling his crotch. Nina also noticed he had a baseball bat. They all had one. They also were all wearing surgical masks over their faces. Nina dropped the bakery bag and started running up the street. She ran as fast as she could. They were faster. They caught up in a matter of seconds and shoved her into a nearby ally. The female vampire swung the bat in circles and smashed it into Nina's left shoulder. She heard a loud crack and instantly felt a jolt of pain. Her adrenaline kicked in, as well as her instincts. Nina dashed up to the female, punched her in the throat, and yanked the bat out of her hand.

"Leave me and my family the FUCK alone." Nina shouted sternly.

"Feisty aren't we?" The ginger vampire slowly strolled around the corner and into the ally. "Grab her," he commanded. A black haired vampire struck Nina's wrist, causing her to drop the bat. Two of them grabbed her arms, and a third grabbed her head, holding it still. Nina chewed her inner cheek aggressively. The ginger vampire put his face right near Nina's ear and whispered. "We will kill everyone you love."

"I said, leave my family alone." Nina replied. She spit some of the blood from her inner cheek onto the vampire, causing his skin to sizzle and burn.

"AHH!" He screamed. "Kill the fucking dog already!"

The female returned yet again, and punched Nina in the stomach; leaving her gasping for air. The Vampire holding Nina's head kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall to the ground.

Nina started crying, sputtering blood. "GEORGE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "GEORGE HELP!"

Back at the B&amp;B, George turned his head. He thought he heard his name. "Annie? Annie did you call me?"

"No George. Maybe you're hearing things."

He heard it again. His eyes widened. _NINA._

"ANNIE WATCH EVE."

George sped out the door, grabbing the wooden steak from the hanging basket plant by the entrance. As soon as he ran outside, he smelled blood. He followed his nose for about a quarter of a block until he saw her. Nina. His Nina. She was blocked in a corner, surrounded by black-eyed, fanged monsters; and she was covered in blood.

"NINA!" He shrieked. "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU…YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Nina opened her un-swollen eye and strained to keep consciousness. "George…" She managed to whisper.

The vampires all turned away from Nina, and bared their bats at George. He charged at the ginger, turning him to dust in one stab. In one swift motion, he turned and stabbed the girl in the back. He felt someone strike him from behind, but it barely effected George. He turned and punched both vampires in the stomach, causing them to fall to the ground. George stabbed them each within two seconds. The last vampire stared at George; wide-eyed. He tried to run past him, but George held out his steak, and the vampire ran right into it. George dropped the steak and ran over to be with his Nina. He cradled her head, both of them sobbing.

"Nina," George whispered.

"I….I l-love you…" Nina managed. Blood was dripping from her mouth, and her words were slurred.

"I love you too Nina I love you so so much," George struggled through his tears. "And Eve does too and Annie. You're the love of my life Nina I love you so much." His face was glistening from his streams of tears.

"I know." Nina uttered her last words, and her warm hazel-blue eyes became cold.


End file.
